


Just A Little Accident

by Wildcard_Rumi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: I found a funny post and had to write something for it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: I saw this post on Tumblr and just had to write something for it.https://viva-tales-of.tumblr.com/post/174052447269/flynn-you-didnt-get-to-finish-your-thoughts





	Just A Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was just a random thing I wrote for fun. Also, I had to write the whole thing and upload it on my phone 'cause my tablet ain't working, so if there's any problems, that's why.  
Hope you guys enjoy.

"Yuri! On your left!" Rita called out from the edge of the clearing, launching another fireball at one of the remaining beasts.

"On it!" Yuri replied, swinging his sword at the approaching enemy. The group had split into two: Yuri, Rita, Judith, Raven, and Repede had gone off to handle a small pest control job, while Flynn, Karol, Estelle and Patty went into town to buy some new equipment. The job request asked them to take care of some beasts that had been giving the local merchants some trouble.

"Hey, Yuri, maybe focus less on the theatrics and more on, y'know, actually fighting?" Raven suggested, firing an arrow into one of the smaller monsters face.

"What're ya talking about?" Yuri played dumb with his usual cocky smirk. He fought with his usual over-the-top style, complete with the one liners and many extra flips. Flynn was always telling him to calm down, stop showing off and stop throwing his sword or he'd end up injuring himself. But Yuri didn't listen to any of those lectures. In Yuri's eyes, what was the point if you weren't having fun? He loved showing off, especially when fighting against other people. He loved seeing their faces turn bright red in anger as he toyed around with them.

"Just two left! Let's finish up and collect our reward, yes?" Judith spoke up with a cheerful smile as she slashed a monster in two.

"Sure thing!" Rita responded, healing Repede.

"Heh, this job was too easy!" Yuri remarked smugly.

"Don't knock it, kid! Getting paid for an easy job is great for an old man like me!" Raven shot back with a tired sigh.

"For such an easy job, you still sound pretty tired, Raven." Judith teased.

"Aww, c'mon, lay off of poor Raven, wouldja?" The archer huffed, firing an arrow into one of the remaining monster's legs. Repede quickly dashed forward and finished it off.

"One left! It's all yours, Yuri!" Barked Rita.

"Alright, leave it to me!" Yuri chuckled with a large smirk on his face. He charged towards the beast, flinging his sword up into the air. He performed a confident front flip, kicking the monster in the face as he spun, then went to grab his sword again, and…

Slash!

"...Ah."

"Where's Yuri?" Flynn frantically asked as he burst into the inn. All he knew was that the wife of a merchant had informed his group that Yuri had an accident while the other group completed their job and were now resting at the inn.

"Is Yuri… okay?" Karol gasped, collapsing under all of the bags he was carrying, with Estelle and Patty following close behind him. However, their questions weren't answered. Repede lowered his head onto the ground with an exasperated huff, while Rita and Raven were trying their hardest to hold back their smirks. This just confused the others.

"Where's Judith?" Estelle asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"Aye, wasn't she with you?" Patty tacked on, readjusting her hat.

"Sh-She's in there with Yuri." Rita informed them with a restrained snicker as Raven pointed out which room. Flynn frowned slightly, baffled by Rita and Raven's behaviour, as he walked over to the room and opened the door.

"Yuri? Are you alright?" He softly called out as he peeked around the door frame. The purple haired man in question was sat on a chair in the middle of the room, his shoulders slumped and face displaying a bashful expression. Judith was stood behind him with a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other. That's when Flynn noticed it. Yuri's hair. It was now just above his shoulders and seemed to have been cut very scruffily.

"Hey…" Yuri quietly greeted Flynn, avoiding eye contact.

"Hello there, Flynn." Judith greeted the blond as she carefully snipped at Yuri's hair.

"What happened?" Flynn cut right to chase with a stern voice.

"Just uhhhhhhh… a small accident… that's all…" Yuri awkwardly answered. Flynn stared at him with an unimpressed expression and crossed his arms.

"I think you already know what happened." Judith giggled with her usual bright smile plastered on her face.

Flynn sighed. "Yuri…"

"Don't-"

"How many times did I warn you about showing off while fighting?! Let me guess, this happened because of one of your excessive backflips?!" Flynn huffed with a scowl, placing his hands on his hips.

"It was a front flip actually…" Yuri muttered with a pout, staring down at the floor.

"Oh wow! What a huge difference!" Flynn snapped, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Yuri just grumbled under his breath as Flynn continued reprimanding him.

"Honestly? You're lucky that it was just your hair you lost! What if the sword was just a few inches to the side?! It could sliced right through your neck! Did you even consider that?! Do you really think you could bounce back from something like that?!" The blond lectured his childhood friend, hiding his worry behind anger.

"Okay! I get it! I was a dumbass and I fucked up! Can we move on now?!" Yuri snapped back, leaning forward with a bright red face.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Accused Flynn.  
"Oh, trust me, all I've been able to listen to is you!" Yuri huffed, turning his head dismissively. Judith grabbed his head and snapped it back to its original position.

"Hold. Still." She hissed in a commanding voice. Yuri fell silent and awkwardly glanced back at the Krityan.

"Well, I hope this was a valuable lesson to you, Yuri." Flynn puffed, crossing his arms once again.

"Oh yes, it sure was, Mother." Yuri sarcastically snapped back, tilting his head dramatically.

"Yuri. If you keep moving your head, you will end up losing your ear." Judith warned him with an intimidating smile.

"Sorry, Judy…" Yuri mumbled an apology. Flynn couldn't help but chuckle at his childhood friend's pouty expression.

"I'm just glad you weren't injured…" He eventually said as he wandered back over to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuri dismissively muttered. He was clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal and was hiding it behind a tough guy act, but Flynn decided to spare him any further embarrassment and not call him out on it.

"Tell everyone to look forward to the finished product!" Judith playfully giggled as she continued snipping at Yuri's hair.

"Will do." Flynn chuckled back before stepping through the door.

The rest of the group sat in the inn's dining area, restlessly waiting for the duo locked in the room. They casually ate their meal, saving some for Yuri and Judith. It had almost been an hour at this point.

"Cutting hair doesn't usually take this long, does it?" Karol asked, swinging his legs impatiently.

"Uh, yeah? If you want it to actually look good, at least." Rita sarcastically huffed in response.

"Aye. And Judy-nee chan is probably a bit of a perfectionist." Patty commented with an amused smile. Repede quietly barked in agreement. As if being summoned by the mentioning of her name, Judith peeked her head out of the door with a prideful smirk.

"I'm done~" she sang, stepping out of the room and gesturing for Yuri to follow. The group heard him grumble shyly as his foot emerged from the room.

"C'mon, Yuri! Show off your new look! We're all dyin' to see!" Raven jeered with a huge grin on his face. Yuri grumbled again.

"Yuri. I didn't work my magic for you to stay hidden in the shadows." Judith sweetly informed him. Yet there was a menacing air to her smile… After one final complaint under his breath, Yuri exited the room. His hair was now a neatly cut bob that ended just under his chin. His fiddled with his hair with an unsure look on his face. Rita and Flynn nodded in approval. Karol and Patty cheered, Repede copying their sentiment with a howl. Raven snickered quietly to himself. And Estelle let out an excited gasp.

"Yuri! Look! Look! We match!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and leaping next to Yuri.

"You're twins!" Patty remarked. It was at this point that Raven burst out laughing. Yuri just scowled at him, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. Karol elbowed Raven in the side, immediately stopping his laughter.

"You look great, Yuri!" The young boy reassured him with a bright smile as Raven rubbed his now aching side.

"Aye! You look handsome as ever!" Patty declared dramatically.

"Well, it definitely looks better than it did earlier." Joked Rita, smirking cheekily.

"You did a really good job, Judith." Flynn complimented the Krityan's handiwork with a soft smile.

"Naturally." Judith pridefully giggled.

"Can we just eat and pretend this never happened?" Yuri pleaded quietly as he threw himself onto a seat. Everyone just laughed as they enjoyed the rare sight of a flustered Yuri.

Yuri fiddled with his hair as he watched the sea. He enjoyed visiting harbour towns; the sound of the waves was soothing to him. It was a perfect distraction from all the insanity of their journey.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice called out to him from behind. Yuri turned around to see Flynn walking over to him.

"How so?" Yuri asked, turning his attention back to the ocean.

"You really think I haven't noticed you sneaking off in the middle of the night?" Flynn remarked with a smirk, leaning on the railing next to Yuri.

"Guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was…" mumbled Yuri absent-mindedly as he twirled his hair around his finger.

"Is your hair really bothering you that much?" The blond asked.

"It just feels weird… I mean… it's a lot lighter than it was before… feels like something's missing…" Yuri explained with a huff.

"Well, yeah, it's gonna take some getting used to, but it still looks good." Flynn snickered. Yuri never acted this childish… It was honestly kind of hilarious. The purple haired man just scowled as he continued fiddling with his hair.

"Yuri." Flynn spoke, grabbing Yuri's hand and pulling away from his hair. "If you keep worrying about it, it's just gonna bug you even more."

"Sure, you say that, but-"

"Yuri, please stop sulking."

"Wh-?! Sulking?! I'm not sulking!" Yuri protested.

"Sure, you aren't." Flynn smirked knowingly. Yuri just clicked his tongue and averted his gaze. The purple haired man just continued staring at the ocean, resting his chin on his hand, enjoying the salty sea breeze. He was suddenly distracted by Flynn running his fingers through his hair.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Yuri asked, caught off guard.

"Your hair really does look nice, y'know? Sure, I'm not happy about how you lost it, but it looks nice." Flynn assured his childhood friend.

"You keep saying that…" Yuri puffed. Flynn just watched him, trying to think of a way to make him smile. A smirk enveloped his face as an idea hit him. He shuffled closer to Yuri and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Wha-?!" Yuri gasped, flinching and slapping his hand onto his cheek.

"If you weren't too busy sulking, you would've noticed sooner!" Flynn chuckled.

"Since when are you a tease?" Asked Yuri, trying his best to ignore his pink cheeks.

"Since you're acting like a little pouty baby. Just take my word for it, you look great." Flynn replied with a grin.

"And what'll you do if I don't…?" Yuri enquired cautiously, holding back a smirk of his own.

"Who knows? You'll have to keep your guard up, won't you?" Flynn teased, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Alright, alright, you win." Yuri sighed, raising his arms defeat. A smile finally making its way onto his face.

"Good. Now, don't you think we should get some sleep? We've gotta head out early in the morning." Flynn suggested, pushing himself away from the railing.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Yawned Yuri. With Yuri's arm around Flynn's shoulders, and Flynn's arm around Yuri's waist; the two men walking in sync back to the inn under the twinkling starry sky.


End file.
